


A Little Bit of Pedrazar

by bellasgonemissing



Category: Lovely Little Losers, Nothing Much to Do
Genre: M/M, Pedrazar one shots, Short Chapters, Some Fluff, Some angst, mainly just Peter and balth, maybe some other background characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellasgonemissing/pseuds/bellasgonemissing
Summary: Pedrazar oneshots!  Just some short chapters when I feel like writing them.





	1. a love declaration of sorts

**Author's Note:**

> some dorks admit that they love each other

We were sitting on the couch. Peter with a laptop, and me an exercise book and pencil case. We sat like that for a while not speaking, just studying. Peter asked if he could borrow a pencil. I gave it to him. I didn't ask for it back.   
After a while he picked up his phone from beside him. I glanced at him quickly as he tapped the screen but didn't want him to think I was taking too much interest in what he was doing. I could hear him breathe deeply, decisively pressing something on his phone.   
A second later my phone buzzed. I finished writing the sentence I was on and grabbed it from the arm of the couch next to me. It was a text from Peter  
I love you  
My breath caught in my throat. I stared at the screen in shock, whatjusthappenedwhatjusthappenedwhatjusthappened, thiscantberealthiscantberealthiscantbereal  
I looked over at Peter. He was on his laptop trying to look like he was doing something but I knew I had his full attention.  
"Pedro" I said, hesitantly. He didn't correct me. Instead he looked in my direction but at my feet not my eyes.  
"I-I've been wanting to send you that for so long, I've lost track of how many times I've typed it. I guess I was just too scared to tell you" he mumbled   
"Tell me about it" I laughed without any humour   
He looked at me then, properly looked at me, his brown eyes meeting mine and fuck they were so sincere.  
"So you're saying you love me too then?" He breathed  
"Of course I love you, you know I do" I replied   
There was few seconds of silence, a few seconds where our hands brushed together and I longed to take hold of his but didn't. Not yet.   
"I also wanted to say", he started and then paused thinking of the right words "that I'm sorry" he stopped again but then rushed on realising that I didn't know what he was talking about "about the start of this year. I wasn't thinking and I hated myself. I didn't think about how much it would hurt you. I was a complete dick and I'm so, so sorry. I could never do enough to apologise, I just need you to know that I'm sorry you probably hate me for it"  
He sounded like he was pleading with me. I guess he was really.   
Finally, I took his hand in mine, squeezing it a little.  
"Hey, I was sad and angry yeah, but I understood, I could never hate you, I hope you know that"  
He sighed, a sigh of relief I guess, and looked down at our intertwined hands.  
"It fits" he said   
I smiled, "I always bet it would" I replied


	2. 12:22 am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Balth and Pedro got together in the summer before year 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something I wrote to try and get myself back into writing so I could write my main fic. Very short but I kinda like it

We cuddled closer together. The only sound that of the quiet rain and our even quieter breathing. Your bed felt like the safest place in existence. We felt like the only people in existence.   
I knew we couldn't stay like that. It was the last day of the holidays. Year 13 would start. We wouldn't be able to see as much of each other. We wouldn't be able to keep our relationship to ourselves anymore.  
That felt kind of weird to think about - our relationship - after years of being friends. My house being as much of a home to you as your own. Seeing more of each other than not. After years of everything being platonic, it surreal for it to be romantic.  
"what are we going to do at school?" I asked as softly as possible   
"What do you mean?" You mumbled back, although I knew you knew what I meant.  
"Well I mean your not out. Are going to tell people about us?" I said   
"I can come out" you said, matter of factly   
"What?", I sat up a bit, slightly taken aback   
"Yeah I want to" you said   
"Pedro, really don't feel like you have to. We can just keep our relationship a secret, I don't mind." I kind of did mind though. A little bit. After so long waiting for this to happen I wanted people to know. But I was worried about you. I didn't want you to do something you weren't comfortable with just for my sake   
"It's fine Balth" you dragged out your words a bit, pulling me back down and hugging me closer to you "I'll just tell Ben and Claud and stuff and then if other people ask about us I'll just tell them the truth"   
"Mmm okay, if you're sure" I mumbled uncertainly   
"Stop worrying so much" you kissed my nose   
I smiled "I worry because I love you"   
"I love you too" you replied, before gently meeting your lips with mine


End file.
